The Loud House: Karate Towers
by Thomas Epplestone
Summary: I thought I do the remake of the Spongebob episode Karate Island with Loud house characters. The plot below is kinda the same but with a few changes. Let me know what you think of it. The Loud House is owned by Chris Savino and Spongebob is owned by Stephen Hillenburg and also Nickelodeon.


It's a normal day at the Loud House and Lincoln is sorting his baby sister Lily out.

Lincoln: OK, Lily, ready for your diaper change time?

Lily: (Giggles)

Lincoln removes Lily's diaper and is overcumbed by the stench from it.

Lincoln: Urgh! Lily, your diaper smells like a real pigstie.

Lily: Poo, poo.

Lincoln: Seriously, Leni didn't change you?

Lily: (blows raspberry)

Lincoln: Ok then. (goes to find a fresh diaper for Lily, then comes back with one) Here it is, Lily, your brand new fresh diaper.

He puts it on Lily, just after that the doorbell rang.

Lincoln: I'll get it!

Then it's the mailman with a delivery for Lincoln.

Mailman: Special delivery for Lincoln Loud.

Lincoln is thrilled at being special.

Lincoln: Special delivery, for me? You think I'm special?!

He hugs the mailman crying with joy but the mailman pushes him back a bit.

Mailman: Alright. Do we have to go through this everytime I give you your Packages? Sheesh.

Lincoln: Lily, I got a package! I wonder what it is.

Lincoln unwraps it only to find a DVD disc.

Lincoln: A DVD Disc? "You're a winner, Lincoln Loud." (He realises that it is him) Wow! That's a first!

He puts the disc into the DVD player and a movie starts about a mysterious location called Karate Towers.

Presenter: Karate Towers, a remote and exotic location where talented experts go. For centuries our top Karate artists have ventured to this spot, honing their skills in order to become King of Karate.

Lincoln: King of karate?

Presenter: Now it's your turn, "Lincoln Loud", You've won a free trip to Karate Towers, where you will be crowned this year's king of Karate.

Lincoln: Wow! (Turns to Lily) Did you hear that, Lily? I'm gonna be crowned (performs karate moves) King of Karate!

Lincoln goes out of the house to perform his karate moves, he does so then his older sister Lynn comes in.

Lynn: Hey, Lincoln.

Lincoln: Hello, Lynn, did you hear the news? I've been invited to Karate Towers to become King of Karate.

Lynn: Karate Towers? I've never heard of Karate Towers.

Lincoln: Sure you do, Lynn, all the famed karate experts go there.

Lynn: But my karate is better than yours and I've never been invited.

Lincoln: Maybe Karate was the best, but now they've recognised the new number one.

Lynn: There's something fishy going on here. I'd better tag along with you to see if it's non-deceiving.

Lincoln: Alright, Lynn, you can come with me to witness my crowning moment.

Later Lincoln and Lynn are travelling on a bus to Karate Towers.

Lincoln: Are we there yet?

Lynn: Yep, that's it over there.

Lincoln: What makes you think that's Karate Towers?

We see a resort type area with the sign Karate Towers on it.

Lynn: I don't know. Lucky guess?

As they arrive the head of the resort, Master Kudo is watching them come in. Lincoln and Lynn then meet him as they enter.

Lincoln: Hello there the king of Karate has arrived.

Master Kudo: Welcome to my resort, Lincoln-san.

Lincoln: Oh, thank you.

Master Kudo: I'am Master Kudo.

Lynn goes to meet Master Kudo.

Lynn: Hello, Master Kudo, Lynn Loud, I do a bit of Karate myself.

Master Kudo is about to shake Lynn's hand but Lincoln steps forward and shakes his hand.

Lincoln: Lynn, Lynn, Lynn, Mr. Kudo isn't interested in a Karate fanatic like you. He only has time for royalty.

Lynn: Oh, brother.

Master Kudo: Please, show me some of your moves, Master Lincoln.

Lincoln: (Gasp) Did you hear that, Lynn? He called me "master". Bring on your best fighters! I'll try to go easy on them.

Master Kudo raises his hands and summons 4 fighters to challenge Lincoln. Lynn is concerned about Lincoln's karate.

Lynn: Lincoln, you're Karate's not good enough to handle those Bruisers.

Lincoln: (gets ready to attack) Ha-Shah! Watch and learn, sister.

Lincoln confronts one of the fighters but the fighters is like pretending to be defeated and he collapses onto the floor and stops moving as Lincoln watches in gaze.

Lincoln: Yep, that's how the king of Karate does it. (goes off to challenge more fighters) Who's next?

Lynn: Something smells like Korean anchovies around here.

As the remaining fighters are defeated Lynn becomes suspicious about what is going on. Lincoln meanwhile has defeated Master kudo's fighters and congratulates him.

Master Kudo: Excellent. Truly you are king of Karate.

Lincoln: The one and only.

Master Kudo: We must get ready for your Coronation.

A pair of curtains unveil a chair as a throne to the king.

Master Kudo: King of Karate-san it is time for you to take your place, on your throne.

Lincoln: Wow! My own throne.

He walks up amazed to the throne, meanwhile Lynn has become suspicious over Master Kudo.

Lynn: Alright, Kudo, I'm on to you. This place is not right for a gullible fool.

Lincoln asks Lynn to come and sit next to him.

Lincoln: Lynn, come up and sit next to your new king. (Gestures a sit for Lynn) Bring a seat for my athletic older sister.

A servant comes in and sorts a seat out for Lynn, he manages to do it and leaves, Lynn then takes her seat telling Lincoln that he's being demanding.

Lynn: Lincoln, you're getting a bit demanding.

Lincoln: Oh, do I Detect a sense of jealousy, Lynn?

Lynn: Ha. I could Karate you in an instant with one hand tied behind my back.

Lincoln: Oh yeah, but who's been crowned King of Karate? Not you.

Lynn: I'm getting off this crazy town!

Lynn storms off outraged by her recent argument with her brother.

Master Kudo: Lincoln-san, don't worry about her. She is missing out on the opportunity of a lifetime. Let the coronation begin.

Lincoln: Lynn is going to miss out big time.

Suddenly a pair of cuffs trap Lincoln in his place, then Master Kudo reaches into his Gi for something. Lincoln watches in fear as he does so, he reveals it as a pen.

Lincoln: (gulp)

Lynn is walking out of Karate Towers after arguing with Lincoln.

Lynn: That dang Lincoln who does he think he is? I taught that white-haired evil maniac everything he knows about fighting, and that wasn't enough.

Lincoln: Nooooooo!

Lynn hears Lincoln's cry for help.

Lynn: Lincoln's in trouble!

Lincoln: Ahhhhhh!

Lynn: Lincoln's the king of Karate he doesn't need me. He can handle this himself.

Lynn is about to wait for the next bus until Lincoln needs her.

Lincoln: Lynn, I need you! I can't handle this myself!

Lynn rushes back to help Lincoln.

Lynn: Hold on, bro!

Lincoln: NOOOO!

Master Kudo watches on the top floor of his tower.

Lincoln: Lynn?

Master Kudo: She will never reach you! She must first pass through...the 4 floors of terror.

Lynn comes in the first floor, wearing her karate Gi, white trousers and a black belt and calls out for Lincoln.

Lynn: Lincoln?

But it's not Lincoln it's somebody else who speaks fast.

Tickler: You cannot pass. Unless you defeat me, the tickler and my trusty feathers!

Lynn and the Tickler make poses in order to fight, Lynn begs him to come forward but the Tickler calls out to something behind Lynn.

Tickler: Ha, Ha! Look!

Lynn: Huh? (She looks but then she gets tickled by the feathers before running off)

Tickler: Prepare for the tickling of your life!

Lynn is shocked but she pulls out a trey full of Sausage rolls.

Lynn: Taste these!

The tickler is horrified of this.

Tickler: Oh no! Calorie-filled Sausage rolls? How did you know? They were my weakness.

Lynn: No-one can resist Calorie-filled.

She throws all of the Sausage rolls into the Tickler's mouth and he is defeated after his entire mouth is consumed by the rolls.

Lynn: So long, I'll be back with the trash.

She goes off the the second floor.

Tickler: I could use a Doctor.

Lynn is now on the 2nd floor.

Lynn: Alright, who's next?

We see a teenage fighter already there.

Wrist Service: Halt! No-one advances pass me. Wrist Service, and my powerful momentum wrist thruster style.

He punches Lynn but she manages to dodge out of the way of them blows.

Wrist Service: Dance, Ponytail, dance.

He manages to grab Lynn and punch her out with his right wrist. He then laughs at the outcome.

Lynn managed to get up on her own two feet.

Lynn: Advanced broomstick style.

Wrist Service: (laughs) What do you expect to do with that?

She makes the broomstick come alive and it flies around Wrist Service and then hitting his hand breaking his wrist.

Wrist Service: Oh no! Not a broken wrist!

He tries to sort his wrist out but is mysteriously tripped over.

Lynn: That's enough wrist out of you.

Lynn goes up to the 3rd Floor, once there she slips on the muddy substance, skids along and bumps into a fat fighter in front of her.

Smelly Sam: No-one has ever made it to the lair of Smelly Sam.

Lynn gets ready to attack.

Smelly Sam: No-one passes except me. Now feel the stench of my horrible odour.

Smelly Sam farts and his stench goes to Lynn but she's not affected by the stench.

Lynn: Ha, Ha, Sam, your foul smell can't affect my athleticism.

Smelly Sam: Athleticism? (The stench goes through his nose and he realises he does stink) OMG, I really do stink.

Smelly Sam is defeated and Lynn finally goes to the 4th Floor where Master Kudo and Lincoln are.

Master Kudo: You are one impressive girl. Hm you made a costume change.

Lynn: Release Lincoln!

Master Kudo: Never.

Lynn proceeds to rescue Lincoln but suddenly a cage drops on her, she tries to get out but to no avail.

Master Kudo: He is forbidden to leave until...he signs this contract.

Lynn: What are you talking about?

Master Kudo: Real estate.

Lynn: Are you saying this whole thing was a scam to get us to buy real estate?

Master Kudo: Yes, if there was a real Karate Towers, I'd be a millionaire.

Lincoln: You mean I'm not king of karate?

Master Kudo: No, but you could be king of Sultans. Here let me explain it's really quite simple. (Pulls down a chart) If you invest in a timeshare here on Sultan Towers, you can see your stay increase ten fold.

Lynn is stunned at what she is seeing.

Master Kudo: Perhaps you and your white-haired friend would like to set up a timeshare plan.

Lincoln: Don't do it, Lynn!

Lynn does some meditation and then some chanting as both Kudo and Lincoln watch her doing it. She does finally break free from the cage.

Lynn: I won't give into your timeshare vacation scam!

Master Kudo: Then give into my fists.

He rips off his Karate outfit and warms himself up for the big fight.

Lynn does the same revealing her swimsuit from the episodes Linc or Swim and Raw deal, and she also warms herself up as well.

Both Kudo and Lynn are all fired up for the fight.

Lynn and Kudo charge at each other only to pass each other, they turn round to look at each other. Kudo proceeds to attack Lynn but Lynn jumps over him and proceeds to hit him, but Kudo grabs her by the legs, spinning her around and then letting her go and she hits a wall on her back.

Lynn gets back and Kudo jumps to her and they karate chop some more.

Lynn eventually grabs Kudo's left leg, she whacks him over and over again until she lifts him up into the air. He falls down and Lynn performs a flying kick and hits him right in the cheek. Master a Kudo crashes out of the wall of his floor and lands into the water below.

Lynn: You're in the salt now, Kudo.

Lincoln comes in after somehow being free.

Later Lynn still in her swimsuit and Lincoln walk up to the boat as Lincoln apologises for what he did.

Lincoln: Lynn, I'm sorry I acted like a jerk back there. Thanks for saving me from (gulp) buying a Sultan.

Lynn: Oh shucks, Lincoln, that's what siblings are for.

Lincoln: I still have one question though. Does this mean I'm not king of karate anymore?

Lincoln and Lynn are now on the boat.

Lynn: You are in my book, Lincoln, You are in my book. Now let me tell you about real estate, it's all about location.

The boat sets off and another one arrives with Lori on it for some reasons unknown.

Lori: I'm here! The queen of no has arrived.

Master Kudo is on the same perch that we saw earlier having unknowing survive the fall.

The end.


End file.
